narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsu Hyūga
Natsu Hyūga (日向 ナツ,'' Hyūga Natsu'') is a medical nin from Kumogakure. He is the first member of the Hyūga Clan to reside in Lightning Country. Natsu Hyūga is property of Shotons on The N.O.W. Background Natsu was raised in the Raikage tower, personally groomed by subordinates of A the Elder. It is uncertain whether Natsu was born in Kumogakure or if he was stolen following the failed kidnapping attempt of Hinata Hyūga. He damaged the ocular pathways around his right eye in Team Kuro's first B-rank mission by over-compensating for his lack of a Byakugan with pure chakra. While he recovered without permanently blinding himself, he soon discovered that he had developed tunnel vision. Personality TBA Appearance At twelve, Natsu was pale-skinned with the signature white eyes of the Hyūga Clan. He had very thick eyebrows and wore his dark brown hair in a short fishtail braid. At sixteen his look is somewhat more unruly, and he ties his hair into a simple low ponytail rather than a braid. He also has the modified Hooded Passager Seal in white, which constitutes twin broken lines beginning at the top of his head and ending at the soles of his feet. Abilities Natsu has excellent chakra control and a prodigious memory, as evidenced when, due to his inability to unlock the Byakugan, he began studying medical texts to memorize the location of the chakra pathway system. He is also an adaptable fighter, evidenced by his ability to learn Lightning Release chakra techniques despite his teacher's suggestion that he didn't have any affinity for it. He was also able to create a few (more accommodating) lightning jutsu of his own. Byakugan While the Byakugan is a common dōjutsu in the Hyūga clan, Natsu has failed to activate his. No amount of harsh training or life-threatening danger was able to awaken the power of his eyes, leading many elite shinobi of Kumogakure to question whether or not Natsu was a "pure" Hyūga. As a genin, Natsu compensated by channeling chakra through his ocular pathways to enhance his regular eyesight, and by emitting chakra in a radius around his body to improve his sensation of bodies in the area. Taijutsu Natsu is formidable close-range fighter. He has achieved a taijutsu style similar to the Hyūga's Gentle Fist by studying Bāguà Zhǎng circle-walking accompanied by a series of Lightning Country feints and strikes. He has been acknowledged by older shinobi as a dangerous opponent in close-quarters combat, and was given the nickname of Kumogakure's 'White Whale '(白鯨の雲隠れ, Hakugei no Kumogakure) to denote his status as an irrefutable talent. His advanced control and "fine-tuned" chakra made him a perfect candidate for medical ninjutsu training, where he received a more comprehensive education of the human body as well as herbs, medicines, and poisons. Natsu has a particular talent for deranging a target's nervous system in a manner similar to standard Hyūga fighting techniques. Status - TBA Part I - TBA Part II - TBA Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this character and their information! That being said: Natsu Hyūga and related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this character or their background without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this character, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia * Natsu's name comes from the hyuganatsu (日向夏), a species of citrus grown exclusively in Japan and not commercially available elsewhere. The name comes from Hyūga, the ancient name of Miyazaki Prefecture, Kyūshū, where the citrus is said to have originated, while "natsu" means summer. ** His birthday also falls on the "official" first day of summer. * Natsu's favourite word is "endurance" (忍, shinobu). Reference * Profile images courtesy of cor1879 and 김승혁 on Picrew.me. Category:DRAFT